totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiedz lub Zacznij Biec
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 4! Poprzednio: Zawodnicy powoli oswajają się z życiem za murami. Zadanie jednak trochę wstrząsnęło nimi gdyż to oni mogli zdecydować kogo wyślą na pewną śmierć. Mieli za zadanie sprowadzić lub zabić Amy do Claire. Dochodziło do bitew.. a kilka osób zostało nawet rannych. Ostatecznie wszystkie drużyny wróciły z Amy..prócz jednej osoby która została w lesie na zawsze. Bob pożegnał się z szansą ucieczki z tego jakże pięknego więzienia... kto zginie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Zamaskowana osoba krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Marta z kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Niang z poszarpanymi ubraniami. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Sadie z napisem "Friend". Shawn z obrazkiem Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. T'Ji ze zwariowaną Emotką. Tyrone ze starym mikrofonem. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia i Amy. Widać Claire przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth Sektor SocJoPatów: Levianne(Pz): 'Gucci! <3 Tęskniłam! <3 Chyba Cię już nie będę zabierała na wyzwania, bo znowu Cię stracę. :/. A przez Twoją stratę nie skupiłam się na konkretach. William mnie pobił, taki z niego suki*syn? (angry) A Shawn podarował mi moją torebkę, i nie jest taki biedny, chociaż gustuję w rosyjskich miliarderach. (gusta) A gdyby tak dostał tajemniczy liścik od tej swojej "Jasmine"...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Aaa, i jeszcze notatnik Selene. Może między nami nie jest aż tak wcale źle...CO!? SKASUJCIE TO!? ''Selene w międzyczasie starała się opatrzyć swoje ramię, które dalej usilnie krwawiło. '''Selene: Zabiję...głupia, otyła suka... Shawn tymczasem bandażował sobie ranę na nodze. '' '''Shawn:' Pieprzone wiewiórki... Levianne w międzyczasie gdzieś dalej pisała sobie liścik. Levianne: 'Kocham Cię, Jasmine. ''Zatknęła pióro. 'Levianne: '''Skończone! ^^ Teraz tylko trzeba go podarować Shawn'owi... '''Levianne(Pz): '''Wygrzebałam jakąś starą kartkę z mojej Gucciany, miałam też przy sobie długopis. Poszperałam też trochę w plecaku Shawn'a, gdzie były stare liściki miłosne od Jasmine. Chwilę mi co prawda zajęło podrobienie jej pisma, jednak się udało. I to perfekcyjnie! ^^ Nie wiem z jakiej racji powąchałam te żałosne liściki, i okazało się, że pachną jak moje zapasowe perfumy. No kto by pomyślał? Teraz dam ten list Shawn'owi, on go przeczyta, i zostaniemy razem!! >:) Następnie zabiorę jego kartę kredytową i one środki finansów, a następnie wykopię go z programu! >:) BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ''Levi podeszła do Shawn'a z liścikiem. 'Levianne: '''Shawn! Zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć, ale wtedy w busie wypadł Ci ten list. Przechowałam go sobie i chciałam Ci go dać, jednak zapomniałam. Musiałam się dowiedzieć do kogo jest, ponieważ nie było adresu, a resztę, przeczytasz sobie sam... ''Przekazała mu miłosny liścik na którym było napisane: Drogi Shawn'ie! Nie wiem czy to czytasz, i nie wiem czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek powrócisz, ale chciałam Ci przekazać ten list z mojej tęsknoty... Dzieli nas wiele, wiele kilometrów, nawet nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. Wiesz, że kiedy dowiedziałam się, że będziesz uczestniczył w nowym sezonie było mi przykro. Ale nie tak przykro, jak teraz... Czuję smutek, czuję żal, że nie spędzaliśmy razem tyle czasu po zakończeniu Pahkitew Island, ile spędzaliśmy na tej szalonej, na prawdę szalonej wyspie. Nie wiem co mam myśleć, nie wiem co mam czuć, dlatego chciałam zakończyć nasz związek... Wiem, że pewnie będzie Ci bardzo przykro, ale zrozum, że ja nie wytrzymam tej tęsknoty...Wszystko mi gorzej idzie, a ja na prawdę chciałabym Twojego szczęścia, i kolejnej wygranej, dlatego musiałam to zrobić. Mną się nie przejmuj, dam sobie radę. Życzę Ci kolejnej wygranej J''asmine. ♥'' Shawn spojrzał na Levi z twarzą typu "Czy ciebie really popierdoliło?". '''Shawn: Ok, to nie jej charakter pisma, to twoje pismo Levi i... Chwycił jej długopis i coś na pisał na kartce. Shawn: ...twój długopis. Ponadto liścik pachnie inaczej, jej listy nie pachną jak twoje perfumy, po prostu mi się do placaka wylały perfumy Sky... przegrałaś, bicz. Levianne: '''Po pierwsze - liścik był z Twojego plecaka, a po drugie, ja tego nie pisałam, może wkład jej długopis miał podobny kolor!? '''Shawn: Sory, ale ona nie pisze czarnym. Czuje się wtedy smutno. Ponadto spędzałem z nią sały czas w tej kwiaciarnio-sztukowalki a potem robiliśmy wszystko razem. Levianne: '''Z tego co mi mówiła moja koleżanka Robbie, która była raz w tej kwiaciarence, to Jasmine jej powiedziała, że nie układa się między wami najlepiej... '''Levianne(Pz): '''Co z tego, że to kłamstwo, hihi. '''Shawn: Oj, jeszcze jej nie otworzyliśmy i nikogo nie wpuszczaliśmy (please) Levianne: '''Nie wiem, może Robbie kłamała, mówiąc, że tam była, bo szczerze nie interesują mnie takie rzeczy, ale na pewno się z nią widziała. '''Levianne(Pz): '''KUR*A NO, JAK JA MAM MU TO JESZCZE UDOWODNIĆ!? '''Shawn: Ale ty przecież nie masz koleżanek... Levianne: '''Przynajmniej na mój widok chłopakom stoją, a na Twój widok dziewczyny rzygają!!! '''Shawn: Nie moja wina. A ci faceci to geje chyba. Levianne: '''Geje przynajmniej dbają o siebie. Nie tak jak ty... '''Shawn: Okej, jak chcesz... ale w sumie Levi, jakiej płci jest Gucciana? Zagrała muzyczka DAM DAM DAAAM. Levianne: '''Ona jest dziewczyną, ale Hello, ja jestem jej matką? '''Shawn: Traktujesz ją jak rzecz. Shawn (PZ): Wiem, że to rzecz, nie jestem taki głupi... Levianne: '''Bo przecież to jest rzecz, a to była tylko taka metafora... (palm) '''Shawn: Czyli... nawet Gucci cię nie lubi. W ogóle nie masz przyjaciół. Levianne: '''Lubią mnie no. Maggie, Vivi, a po za tym mam wieeeele przyjaciół poza programem w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. '''Shawn: Sukienka Madzia? Lusterko które kłamie "Zołi"? Levianne: '''Powiedział ten który boi się apokalipsy zombie. (please) '''Shawn: Powiedziała ta, która okrada i oszukuje facetów (please) Shawn odsunął się od Levi i zajął się sowimi sprawami. Piers spoglądał na nich kątem oka. Piers: 'Ją można by było poświęcić w sumie... ''Mruknął cicho spoglądając na Levianne, jednak po chwili walnął się w twarz. 'Piers: '''Co ja gadam! Nie zostawia się towarzysza z oddziału na lodzie, nawet jeśli ten towarzysz to taki idiota jak ona. ''Westchnął. Selene z kolei przestała opatrywać w końcu swoje ramię. ''Selene: Mam nadzieję, że dożyję chociaż kolejnego wyzwania...'' ''Mruknęła do siebie. Nicky w tym czasie spała. <3 '' '''Nicky: Miłosz, Miłosz... Zaczęła ssać swój kciuk. ;u; W końcu się obudziła. Nicky: Czeeeeeść. ^_^ Nicky PZ: 'Oj, nie daruję temu Pseudo Miłoszowi tego, co mi zrobił! (Katie, przypomina Dreamy ^^) Jeszcze się spotkamy! Sektor 6Serc: ''Jak gdyby nic, chłopak siedział sobie po turecku w chatce, która w międzyczasie była jakoś odbudowana. Karcąco wodził wzrokiem na deszcz. Upiększał jakże wspaniały krajobraz Sodomy i Gomory w jakiej przyszło im żyć. W myślach wizualizował sobie ostatnie zajścia, kiedy to próbował zabić ową dziewczynę. Sam był sobą zdumiony, że tak bardzo uwikłał się w żałosną zabawę. Niby umiał pochwylić czoło, jednak z każdym wspomnieniem coraz bardziej narastała w nim złość. Wściekłość nie tylko do samego siebie ale i ludzi. Na dodatek nieudolny atak odbiłsię jeszcze bardziej na jego krujech ambicji starannie pielęgnowaną przez jakże uniżone mu kiedyś sługi, którym płacił nędzne grosze. Teraz został tego pozbawiony. Wciąż siedział z przymrużonymi oczami z zawieszoną obok marynarką, wsłuchując się w kolejne krople deszczu. Sadie sobie siedziała. '''Sadie: Siemka! Co tam u was słychać? Sadie wyjęła z torby chipsy i zaczęła je jeść. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę być twarda! Nie okażę słabości, nie okażę strachu, bo wtedy mnie zabiją. Nie chcę tak skończyć, nie w taki sposób! Zrobię wszystko by przetrwać...' Sektor Jamników: Vivian siedziała w domku na drzewie i myślała o Bobie. Vivian: Lol... ciekawe czy jeszcze gdzieś żyje... Westchnęła. Vivian: Już nigdy nie znajdę tak dobrej kłody do rzucania... yooolo... T'Ji: Hihi. Złapała Vivian za prawy pośladek bo był bardziej YOLO od drugiego, który był tylko LOL.... xDDDDD Vivian: Lol! O_O Vivian zaczęła uciekać. Vivian: Yolo! To jest hipsterskie, ale... Szukała Bob'a by nim cisnąć i się uratować. Vivian: I gdzie jest ta kłoda jak jej nie ma! ;__; --- Nagle wokół uczestników pojawiły się zamaskowane postacie. Uśpiły każdego z osobna, po czym zabrali gdzieś.... Dzielnica Technologiczna Uczestnicy zostali obudzeni, jak się okazało, znajdowali się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu wyglądającym jak studio z jakiegoś teleturnieju. Każdy z uczestników stał na polu w kształcie okręgu (coś jak w Rosyjskiej Ruletce, czy jak to się nazywało... xDD) Pod każdym polem coś się znajdowało, ale nikt nie wiedział dokładnie co... Przed nimi znajdowała się trójka prowadzących: Claire, Nastasia i Aisha. Nastasia: Witajcie, drodzy uczestnicy w dzisiejszej grze, pod tytułem "Wiedz lub Zacznij Biec"! Teraz sprawdzimy waszą wiedzę o poprzednich sezonach! Każdy z was dostanie kolejno 5 cytatów z poprzednich sezonów tego cyklu, a wy macie odgadnąć, kto to powiedział! <3 Wspaniałe, czyż nie? Oczywiście każda osoba, która odgadnie całą piątkę, zdobywa punkt dla drużyny! A kto odpowie źle na przynajmniej jeden z cytatów... W tym momencie pole na samym środku otworzyło się. Jak się okazuje, znajdowała się na nim Amy, która z piskiem spadła w przepaść. Amy: Coś tu jest! Ratunku! Nastasia: To się stanie! A i ponieważ Socjopaci mają o jednego zawodnika więcej, to ich kapitan zdecyduje, kto z nich nie będzie brał udziału w zadaniu! Spojrzała wymownie na Selene. Selene: Niech Levi siądzie. Bardziej użyteczna jak nic nie robi. Przewróciła oczyma. Przewróciła oczyma. Nastasia uśmiechnęła się, a pole pod Levianne otworzyło się i ta spadła w przepaść. Nastasia: To możemy zaczynać! Kto na początek? // Takie małe info: Każdy ma się zgłosić na chacie, że chce teraz dostać swój cytat i na niego odpowiedzieć. Jako, ze znaczącej części aktualnie nie ma na chacie, to jeszcze mają czas na otrzymanie cytatów ;). Ale ci co są teraz na chacie, powinni odpowiedzieć teraz i nie czekać na ostatnią chwilę :P. Każda osoba, która się nie wyrobi w czasie działa na niekorzyść drużyny ;). // Spojrzała po wszystkich. Nastasia: Jurgita! Wiem, że chcesz być pierwsza, skarbie... Uśmiechnęła się do przerażonej dziewczyny. Nastasia: A twój cytat to... "A co to k*rwa w ogóle ma znaczyć? Co tu robią te ch*jowe dzieciaki?! Przecież wiadomo, ze to ja wygram ten j*bany MILION K*RWA!" Masz dokładnie 3 minuty na zastanowienie... czas start!